


BLESS YOU (I love you)

by eucalyptrus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Teasing, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucalyptrus/pseuds/eucalyptrus
Summary: “I love you.”Kiyoomi pauses after those words.Did he just?He unlatches himself from the male and raises his eyebrow questioningly. “What?”“I love you.”Tobio repeats again, moving to his side to meet his eyes.“You’re supposed to say Bless you.”“It’s my way of saying Bless you and I love you at the same time.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	BLESS YOU (I love you)

A noise of aggravation escapes from Kiyoomi's lips as he fixes his facemask, hands never forgetting to fix the gloves to make sure not a single spec of bacteria infiltrates his clean hands, he quickly retreats it back on his jacket pockets while he proceeds brisk walking on the way home. He recently came from their practices which finished earlier than the expected time since the coach had been requested to attend an urgent meeting with the officiating members of the country's volleyball association. His remaining teammates drafted out some plans to have a gathering later at a local bar for entertainment and stress relief, but Kiyoomi was quick to pass on the offer, already implying that he already had a stress reliever at home, even _better_ than both alcohol and volleyball combined. 

_He better be at home._ He thought, legs almost desperately breaking in for a sprint, Kiyoomi never wanted to waste time especially for the ones he has profound sentiments for. With less regard for the unnecessary things, he's willing to put more extra efforts and affection for those that are necessary in his life albeit being perceived as apathetic by some. 

Kiyoomi sees the familiar black gate of their own residence, a modern home with gray to black tones, reminiscent of minimalism confined in a small space which was perfect for quick and easy maintenance. Finally arriving home, he sets his shoes on the rack and removes his mask off, pocketing it before entering. He bears a small reminder inside his mind to purchase a new shoe rack, since their current already had tattered spots and termites feasting on it, making small homes for themselves. His face grew sour at the mere thought. _Pesky insects._

His mood shifted easily once he smelled the aroma of curry and someone he’s grown to be so fondly attached to. Tobio. His _love_. He formerly despised pet names, nicknames, or anything sickly sweet, he felt the need to vomit just from hearing such sentiments. The idea of love has become so vague and complex for him, with mistakes, affairs, issues, inner turmoil, and lack of self-worth bundled as a whole package, Kiyoomi was quick to be averse from the commitment. Kiyoomi admits to himself that he was full of love, shown by how he cares for those who are closest to his heart, but his fear of a love beyond what he’s known is something that compels him to stop pursuing love. Overthinking was the bitch that never allowed him to risk things.

Overthinking was the one that caused his former relationship with Atsumu Miya to sink down like a ship being anchored down by a meteor. But could he really blame himself too? Atsumu admitted that he, too, was at fault. They both knew their relationship had potential, if they weren’t so afraid of the future or if they had the balls to risk for it, yet in the end, they risked it altogether including their relationship and themselves, they figured they were already losing their personal sense if they tried keeping themselves “happy”, pretending as if nothing’s wrong. They were both emotionally guarded which made the root of their relationship to go wrong.

So they ended it, and remained friends. The separation hurt for a little while, not long before it was replaced with happiness, all they needed was to stop and move on. That risk made Kiyoomi grateful, he was given another opportunity to find love again but this time with Tobio. _The Kageyama Tobio._

It was shocking for the others, and for him mainly. Never once paid enough attention to the chances of romanticizing him that way, not that Tobio is unlikable, because he’s not. He was never unlikable. He was lovable. So lovable that he was the cause of Kiyoomi’s sleepless nights full of yearning and missing him, since they only meet up during games or reunions with the others, knowing that he could dial up his number and ask him on out on a date (yet he never did since he was hesitant). Tobio was the cause of Kiyoomi’s routine of watching his matches secretly, whether he watched live or through his phone. Tobio was the cause of Kiyoomi’s interest in dairy products, although he’s lactose intolerant, Kiyoomi was able to switch to lactose-free products and it helped a lot with his diet. Tobio was the cause of Kiyoomi’s desire to have a daily routine of jogging early in the morning. Tobio was the inspiration behind Kiyoomi’s good habits that slowly flourished into positive results in his life and he’s grateful to the setter. 

As his friends would call it, _Sakusa Kiyoomi was fucking whipped._

“Yoomi? You’re here,” Calls out his boyfriend, who was obviously by the kitchen, preparing their dinner for tonight. He was wearing the handmade apron made by Kiyoomi himself, during the time where Tobio taught him how to sew and make embroideries on clothes, Kiyoomi treasured that moment within the crevices of his mind and heart. The apron accentuated his curves nicely, with the oversized black shirt which Kiyoomi owned that hung to his figure like a long dress, made Tobio look so endearingly adorable. “Curry for dinner, something to spice us up.” 

Kiyoomi hums a sound of approval, making a beeline over to the kitchen, observing his boyfriend simmering the dish for a couple more minutes before it can finally be settled down on the plate for consumption. Without a sound, he steps forward, wrapping his arms around the setter’s waist in a delicate embrace, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. The latter male slightly jolts in surprise, before letting himself surrender to his boyfriend’s affections. 

“How was your day?” The sentence that escaped from Tobio’s lips held a saccharine tone, it made Kiyoomi’s stomach explode - figuratively. Four years into their relationship, Tobio never failed to make Kiyoomi feel a surge of emotions. Something that Kiyoomi appreciated him more, just a single piece of a Tobio, was enough to make him feel an insurmountable amount of things, all in a good light. 

“Neutral, nothing weird happened except two people suggesting to blast the gym’s roof off using Hinata....It was ridiculous.” Tobio faintly snorts at the response, enjoying the daily scope of MSBY’s shenanigans as provided by Kiyoomi. He loves hearing about his boyfriend’s day, asking questions that never had the intention to pry, he respects that Kiyoomi has his own boundaries too, and usually he waits until he is comfortable to share which Kiyoomi also appreciates. 

“Typical, makes me wonder how you’re able to tolerate them.” Tobio spoke. 

“I try, but sooner or later I might have to spike them to the roof instead - except for Hinata.” Kiyoomi replies, head finally resting over Tobio’s shoulder, peering over the concoction below. He slowly nuzzles his nose over the clothed skin, inhaling the fresh scent of eucalyptus from the fabric and skin and the lavender scent emitting off of the raven-haired male’s hair. Kiyoomi feels himself relax onto him, the scents lulling him to sleep coupled with the exhaustion from practices, making him feel drowsy. Tobio smiles at his affections, chills running all over his body.

“Impossible. Also you’re exhausted, we can eat dinner later while you can rest shortly.” Tobio tilted his head to the side, meeting Kiyoomi’s jet black eyes. The latter male leans in to press a soft chaste kiss on Kiyoomi’s forehead, loving the way his forehead wrinkles at the action, his expression appalled compared to his eyes that held fondness.

“Ew.” They both knew that was Kiyoomi’s way of saying _Thank you, do it again_. A couple months after breaking down Kiyoomi into fragments from the basics down to his habits, studying him bit-by-bit , Tobio was able to understand his personal language and vice-versa. Kiyoomi learned about Tobio from his observations: _not vocal when it comes to his words but his words are direct and open when he speaks, he relies more on the other sense preferably touch, he’s more vocal through physical intimacy which is similar to himself_ , incorporating them to his approach. They both craved emotional and physical touch, which grounded their relationship to a deeper extent. 

“I don’t want to sleep yet.” Kiyoomi softly whines, head resting by the junction of his nape and his shoulder blade. The fanning breath on Tobio’s neck was enough to make the setter blush, feeling the hairs of his neck rise up. 

“But you’re exhausted.” Tobio retorts, and Kiyoomi was quick to defy him with a kiss on his splenius capitis, leaving the setter to gasp softly. “Kiyoomi - _Ah._ ” The wing spiker begins to suck, eager to taste his supple flesh, and surprisingly, Tobio’s skin tasted like milk as if the milk he frequently consumes has manifested him into it. Kiyoomi was lactose-intolerant, but he was Tobio-tolerant. “O-Oi ‘Yoomi! I’m cooking, serve that for-”

“For later?” A squeak left Tobio, embarrassed by this sudden boldness of his boyfriend. 

“Shut up, the kitchen isn’t appropriate for this.” He immediately directs his attention to the curry, still simmering, while Kiyoomi is left to watch him sulking, amused by the response to his innuendo. Tobio was still new to this kind of intimacy, and with Kiyoomi’s experience, he was willing to teach him at the right pace.

“It is if you want it.” Kiyoomi replies before he rests his chin back on his shoulder again, arms still locked around his waist, this time he draws his body closer to the setter, not wanting to let go. Tobio rolled his eyes at the comment before chuckling softly, grabbing a soup ladle from the utensil hanger and getting a taste over the curry, still a bit scarce of the desired taste so he grabs the ground pepper from the cabinet and proceeds to add it over to the concoction. 

The powder particles remained in the air, unfortunately some of the foreign particles enter Kiyoomi’s nostrils, causing an immediate reaction of wheeze to a huge sneeze, causing both men to jump. 

Kiyoomi wanted to die from embarrassment, sneezing was normal, but sneezing near a person specifically your boyfriend who is also health conscious and is going for the lengths to avoid getting sick was abnormal, considering that you’re also health conscious yourself and a certified avoider of icky microorganisms. 

“I love you.” 

Kiyoomi pauses after those words. _Did he just?_ He unlatches himself from the male and raises his eyebrow questioningly. “What?”

**“I love you.”** Tobio repeats again, moving to his side to meet his eyes. 

“You’re supposed to say **Bless you**.” 

“It’s my way of saying _Bless you_ and _I love you_ at the same time.” 

Unbelievable. Kagefucking Tobelievable. Able to make light of the situation no matter how awkward it was for them.

“Idiot.” Kiyoomi couldn’t help but laugh at how dorky and ridiculous his boyfriend is, always unpredictable. 

There was nothing wrong about Tobio. He was obedient, diligent, responsible, goal-oriented, generous, brilliant, loving, and so more to mention albeit he can be dense at times particularly when it comes to crude humor or any references to modern memes with little to no context making it more difficult to comprehend. He was bad at it, but he was learning. 

Kiyoomi loves him so much that it hurts, in a good way. He simply thinks Tobio is so precious that he wants to drown him with all his love. Tobio gives and gives, so Kiyoomi was willing to let him receive everything of what he has including his love. 

For a moment, just from what he acquired over the years of being with him. Kiyoomi was able to come to a conclusion, that with Tobio beside him, he’s never afraid to commit anymore. He’s never afraid to take risks. He’s never afraid to love anymore when he has Tobio beside him this time. 

Perhaps Atsumu was right, they never deserved each other so it was beneficial for them to break things off and remain as good friends. 

Because with Tobio present, he feels deserving to be with Tobio and he is. 

Tobio taught him to love again for the others, for him, and for Kiyoomi himself, 

This time, _whole-heartedly._

**Author's Note:**

> I am now aboard the SakuKage/OmiObi train. I'm starting to see a new light for them so I'm thinking of writing more fics for them in the future hehe but I hope you guys like it! :D


End file.
